


小兔崽子的生日贺礼

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 藏源，噶噶点梗！ @Sigar 要甜甜的！！三行情书相同世界观所以甜甜甜甜甜！ooc！我要把你们甜出蛀牙！！！！
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Genji Shimada
Kudos: 1





	小兔崽子的生日贺礼

苹果糖与桂花糕  
又是一年春季，校园里的樱花盛开仿佛粉红的云朵，落英铺满了整个校园像是柔软的樱花地毯。高三的学生们已经考入大学，源氏他们也升入了高三。本应该是紧张的学习氛围，但粉红的樱花唤起了大家旖旎的心思。法拉看着天空的云朵脑中满是安吉拉湛蓝的瞳孔。莉娜摆弄着手机每隔三分钟给艾米丽发一条短信然后不出意外的被拉黑。宋哈娜带着口罩鼻涕一把泪一把的诅咒着该死的花粉。  
莫里森将每一个学生的状态收入眼底，他皱了皱眉头刚要出声训斥却发现平常的问题学生岛田源氏乖巧的看着手中的课本。莫里森觉得自己泛起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。还未来得及细想源氏的异常下课铃声响了，莫里森嘱咐了学生们几句话便拿起教材向外走去。他要告诉下节课的老师盯一下异常的源氏。  
源氏从课本中抬起头看着哄闹的教室，他将手伸进书桌里掏了半天拿出了一个苹果糖，金色的糖壳包裹着鲜红的苹果。随着清脆的咔嚓声，酸甜的味道充斥了整个口腔，但美好的味道却并没有将源氏的眉头舒展，他无意识的舔着糖壳在唇角留下有些粘稠的金色糖浆。终于在苹果糖吃完之前过敏到生无可恋的哈娜发现了源氏的异常。  
“源氏你也花粉过敏吗？”哈娜带着口罩而且还有浓重的鼻音，声音听起来很不清晰。  
“不是……我只是在想春天又到了”源氏又咬了一口苹果糖，他想到了什么将手伸进书桌又掏出了一个苹果糖递给哈娜“要吗？每到春天我家下人会做很多，挺好吃的”  
“谢谢，但是不了，我现在过敏”哈娜遗憾的指了指自己的口罩。  
“所以你在伤春吗？”哈娜问  
“不是，只是春天是哥哥的生日……”源氏又咬了一口苹果糖不再说话。  
“你在愁生日礼物吗？可是往常也不见你会发愁这个”哈娜疑惑。  
“以前还没确定关系，但现在不一样了啊，我想给哥哥真正喜欢的东西，让哥哥可以发自内心的温柔笑出来而不是生气或者程式化微笑”源氏皱眉。  
“这个可能有点困难”哈娜想了一下半藏老师那张死人脸。  
“所以我现在好纠结啊……”源氏扑在了桌子上。  
“抱歉，我也没办法”哈娜擦了擦眼泪顺便打了个喷嚏“要是平常说不定能帮你出主意，但我现在的状态真的没办法。”她想了一下在书桌里翻出了一大块包装精美的桂花糕。  
“这个是莫里森爸爸哄我的时候经常做给我吃的东西，给你也尝一尝，祝你早点想出办法”口罩挡住了哈娜的脸看不见她的笑容，源氏还是觉得心里很暖。  
“谢谢你”源氏接过桂花糕。

桂花糕不如苹果糖一样甜但散发着悠长而清凉的桂花香，源氏吃了一半将另一半包好，把桂花糕的清香隐藏在桌子里。  
“我要带回去让哥哥尝尝。”源氏看着窗外嫩粉色的樱花想的入神。

金平糖与樱花饼  
走在回家的路上，源氏不住的往嘴里丢着金平糖，他在形形色色的糕点店驻足对每一块蛋糕细细打量最后还是摇头离开。金平糖的清甜也驱不走心中的纠结。  
“到底怎么才能让哥哥笑出来呢……哥哥到底喜欢什么啊”源氏将最后一颗金平糖丢入空中，任由它在舌尖上缓慢的融化，淡淡的甜味覆盖了舌尖一大片味蕾，源氏眯起了眼睛赞叹着糖果的美味。“要是哥哥也喜欢吃糖就方便多了，先回家等哥哥吧”金平糖的瓶子在空中滑过一个优美的抛物线准确的进入了垃圾桶，源氏的身影在一片落樱中跑远。

结束了一天的工作，半藏疲惫的坐在办公桌前伸展了一下身体，紧身的西装将肌肉勾勒出完美的形状。当他起身准备回家的时候钱包从口袋里掉了出来，正面朝上，源氏皱皱巴巴的三行情书从钱包内飘落正好飘到路过的莫里森脚边。  
莫里森出于好心帮半藏捡了起来一不小心就看到了上面胡闹的内容。

哥哥的  
奶子  
棒！

莫里森和半藏同时陷入了沉默。  
“这是源氏那个小兔崽子……”半藏干咳了一下试图解释。  
“我懂的，哈娜也特别喜欢画奇怪的东西然后放在网上…….”莫里森干笑  
两人交换了一个尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，空气似乎都要尴尬到凝固了。  
“没事的话我先回去了”半藏整理好情绪又露出一副死人脸。  
“对了，我最近做了一些樱花饼，但是哈娜樱花过敏的厉害所以我把多出来的分给大家尝尝，你也带点给源氏吧。”莫里森掏出了一包散发着樱花清香的点心。半藏本想拒绝，忽然想到源氏特别喜欢这些精致的小点心便接过了樱花饼。  
“谢谢，源氏一定会喜欢的”半藏没注意到他提到源氏时柔和下来的表情。  
“那我先回去了，路上小心”莫里森对半藏点头离开了办公室。  
等到半藏到家的时候源氏像只兔子一样飞奔了过来“哥哥你回来的好晚！”源氏抱怨。  
“毕竟还有公务要处理，听莫里森说你今天在课上表现的不错”半藏摸了摸源氏的头。  
“嘿嘿，我当然表现的不错”源氏嘿嘿傻笑，这时候他忽然闻到一股樱花一样清香却又比花香浓郁的味道。  
“哥哥你带了什么回来！”源氏惊喜的看向半藏。  
“莫里森给的樱花饼”半藏把樱花饼放到源氏面前。  
“正好我这里有哈娜送的桂花糕！咱们一起吃吧！”半藏点了点头，源氏高兴的跳起来，他接过樱花饼一路小跑回了屋子，中途还不忘催促半藏走快一点。半藏松开自己的领带呼了口气，他把西装外套放在下人手里穿着衬衫往源氏跑的方向走去。  
源氏拖出来了一个小桌子，上面摆放着桂花糕，樱花饼还有很多小巧可爱的和果子。  
“哥哥快来一起吃！”源氏没有正形的坐在走廊上塞了一大口樱花饼，樱花的香气瞬间从喉咙蔓延到整个鼻腔。  
“怎吼次！”源氏一脸幸福的嚼着樱花饼说着完全听不清的话，腮帮子鼓的像只仓鼠，两只脚在空中晃悠。半藏正坐在一旁也往嘴里放了一个糕点，甜腻的口感充斥口腔，他的目光放在源氏身上并没有平时的锐利，反而平和的如同轻拂过的春风。两兄弟在走廊上看着落樱吃着带有春天气息的清甜点心像一幅唯美的画卷。  
“哥哥，你喜欢甜食吗？”源氏咽下最后一口樱花饼舔了舔嘴角。  
“不讨厌”半藏盯着源氏的嘴角，喉结上下滚动了一下。  
“那就好！”源氏绽放了一个灿烂的笑容，内心的纠结一扫而空，半藏没有问究竟什么太好了，他又拿了一块点心，垂下眼掩饰自己眼中幽深的欲望。

清酒与生姜糖  
世上糕点那么多，又不能全都送给哥哥。源氏摊在桌子上看着窗外的浮云，今天哈娜过敏加重请了假，其余的人还在为伴侣的离开而悲伤发呆。源氏把头换了个方向。  
“他们都帮不了我，我必须自己想”源氏呆呆的看着教室门口。  
“想什么呢？眼睛都直了！”一双手在源氏眼前挥了挥，视线上移，原来是卢西奥。  
“我有一个问题不知道怎么办”源氏还是摊在桌上“哈娜昨天给我加油，可是我仍然没想出办法”  
“哈娜都解决不了的问题……”卢西奥看起来很为难“不如你去找保健室的禅雅塔老师问问？我听说禅雅塔老师对解决问题非常有一套，那么严肃的半藏老师都去问过呢！”卢西奥忽然一拍手。  
“哥哥都去问过！？那我一定要去看看！”卢西奥话音刚落源氏就一拍桌子站了起来，刚好现在是午休时间，源氏直接跑去了保健室。  
“卢西奥谢谢你！”他的声音在走廊回荡。  
“好有活力的人啊！”卢西奥看着远去的源氏感叹。

保健室中，禅雅塔正悠闲地喝着茶。  
“禅雅塔老师！我有一个问题！”源氏风风火火的跑了进来。  
“怎么了，慢点别摔了”禅雅塔起身。  
源氏一股脑的把自己的烦恼全说了出来，禅雅塔摸了摸他的头拿出了一盒金灿灿的生姜糖推给源氏。“所以你现在想要送哥哥让他真心笑出来的生日礼物是吗？”  
“是的，可我不知道送什么……”禅雅塔的话语有安慰人心的力量，源氏拿起一块生姜糖放入口中，辛辣的气息瞬间在口腔蔓延，源氏吐舌头赶紧喝茶想要洗掉辣味，一杯茶下肚辣味并没散尽，但舌尖停留着奇异的甜，心中的压抑与烦躁似乎被带着辛辣的甜味冲走。源氏不由自主的又吃了一块，奇异的甜味让他欲罢不能。  
“你哥哥最喜欢什么？”  
“我也不知道他最喜欢什么，他好像就没有喜欢过什么”源氏低头沉思。  
“但他喜欢你啊”在源氏惊讶与害羞的表情中，禅雅塔微笑。  
“你现在应该对怎么做有想法了吧，我就不多说了。”  
源氏点头有些赞叹的说“禅雅塔老师你真神奇，感觉所有问题在你这里都能迎刃而解，我想快点长大成为你这样的人”  
“不必要刻意学习我，做好自己，你只需要慢慢长大就好了”禅雅塔摸了摸源氏的绿毛，源氏的表情依然懵懂。

结束一天繁忙的工作半藏偶尔会到居酒屋去喝一瓶老板最自信的吟酿。他对自己总是非常的刻板严肃，以至于从来都不会贪杯误事。但今天老板说他从家乡的酒厂带来了顶级厨师酿造出的大吟酿这罕见的机会让半藏也不由得来上一杯。辛辣的清酒带着醉人的香气滑入喉咙，身体变的很暖，酒精让大脑开始变得迟钝。半藏不喜欢这种迟钝的感觉，但他又喜欢酒入喉咙的温暖，老板送给半藏一碟特制生姜糖说是春季的特殊小菜。半藏放松自己。他将自己沉浸在辛辣的甜味中享受这不可多得的偷闲时光。

抹茶蛋糕与白兔大福  
转眼就到了半藏的生日，源氏买了一个和自己头发颜色一模一样的翠绿抹茶蛋糕早早的就回到了家等待半藏归来，他左思右想觉得一个蛋糕肯定不够，所以就找了一截不知道从哪里翻出来的绿色缎带绑在了自己的腰上还打了个蝴蝶结。  
“哥哥喜欢我，所以我把自己送给他他一定会高兴吧！”源氏坐在半藏房间门口的长廊上看着仿佛蛋黄莲蓉月饼一般的落日晃着脚。只是想象一下自己哥哥可能的反应源氏就不由得笑出来，一脸幸福。  
“明天让下人做和三盆和落雁吧，和哥哥一边吃一边看落日一定非常开心！”  
源氏抱着蛋糕在温柔的春风中看着落日下樱花飞舞。

半藏又去了居酒屋，他似乎对老板的大吟酿有些上瘾，这并不是一个好现象。辛辣的酒能让人暂时忘记一切烦恼沉醉在酒精对大脑带来的麻痹中。半藏喝着酒吃着老板赠送的生姜糖竟然罕见的忘记了时间。当他回过神的时候月亮已经高高的挂在了天上。  
“糟了，得赶紧回去！”半藏拍了拍脑门驱走酒精带来的麻痹感。他迅速离开居酒屋回到了家。

房门前是已经睡着的源氏。早春的夜晚仍然有些寒冷，源氏缩成一团手中还紧紧抱着抹茶蛋糕。  
“怎么睡在这里，着凉了怎么办”半藏赶紧上前将源氏抱在了怀里。感受到温暖的体温，源氏往半藏怀里缩了缩但是仍然没醒。半藏赶紧将手脚冰凉的源氏抱回了屋里。  
“你在等我？”虽然知道得不到回复半藏还是问了出来。漆黑的屋子因为没有生暖炉同样寒冷，半藏干脆解开衣服将源氏冰冷的手脚放在自己身上。这一番动作终于把源氏弄醒了。  
“哥哥……？你回来啦”睡眼惺忪的源氏露出了一个笑。  
“生日快乐”他左右环顾寻找自己的蛋糕。半藏恍惚想起今天是自己的生日。  
“笨蛋”半藏使劲揉了揉源氏的头发。  
“哥哥，我把自己送给你，开心吗？”  
“嗯，但以后别在外面等那么久，感冒了就不好了”  
“可是哥哥你还是没有笑”源氏似乎有些失望，顶不住袭来的睡意，他把脑袋往半藏怀里缩了缩又睡了过去。  
“笑？”半藏不解的摸了摸脸。  
听着源氏平稳的呼吸半藏将视线放在了源氏的脸上，还带着一些婴儿肥的他有点像一只大白兔。半藏撇了一眼那个绿色的缎带俯下身在源氏的脸颊上轻轻咬了一口。香甜，柔软。有点像草莓大福。  
“哪有送完礼物就睡着的人啊”半藏不由得摇了摇头，连他自己都没发现他的脸上的微笑有多么的宠溺。这就是源氏等待的，可惜他没能看见。  
不过他们还有的是时间。  
“算了，礼物就等下次再拆吧，这次就当吃个前菜”半藏在源的唇上落下一个温柔的吻。


End file.
